Sueños
by KCM Fics
Summary: Ya basta de sólo soñarte, es hora de hacerte parte de mi realidad.
_Aquí traigo mi primer One-shot en esta plataforma y no podía ser de otro más que del chico del momento: Mi Lysandro xD_

 _En realidad ya tenía este relato, y otros dos de él, hecho hace tiempo, pero por razones de organizadora loca que quiere hacer las cosas paulatinamente y a su tiempo, pues tenía planeado publicarlo cuando publicara el 25 de Fuego y hielo. Sin embargo con todo lo que ha pasado en el fandom, es mejor que me ponga las pilas con Lys :v_

 _¡Espero que lo disfruten! ^^_

* * *

Todo el tiempo estoy metido en mi mundo, mirando hacia la nada, escapando de la realidad. Miles de vías férreas que transportan los trenes de mis pensamientos y se conectan dándome nuevas ideas; chocan y me dejan en blanco. Sin embargo, en medio del confuso nudo de mi mente, estás tú como el génesis de mis resoluciones, como el punto exacto que le da sentido a todo.

Tú llegaste de manera fortuita a mi vida y mis días se pusieron paulatinamente de cabeza. Tus locuras alegraron mis días desprovistos de color, días en los que no encontraba nada que llamara lo suficiente mi atención. Tu amabilidad, tu chispeante personalidad, tu belleza y carácter. Me robaste el corazón y fue un robo al que no puse resistencia.

Como casi todo en esta vida, he perdido algo, y esta vez he perdido la poca concentración de la que disponía, porque ahora todo en lo que pienso empieza por ti y termina contigo. Tus grandes y brillantes ojos, tu hermosa sonrisa, tu voz encantadora me roba el sueño. Tal vez me estoy obsesionando.

Me la paso soñando despierto con nosotros dos, compartiendo el mismo sentir, explorándonos con ambas manos, sintiéndonos y diciendo todo con nuestros labios unidos. Sueño con cantarte cada canción de la que tú fuiste mi inspiración. Sueño con poder acompañarte en tu día a día, conocer los confines de tu mente, desnudar tu alma y tu cuerpo. Grabar a fuego en mi mente cada centímetro de tu piel, cada uno de tus puntos débiles, de tu sutil aroma y de los gemidos que saldrían de tus labios cada vez que me adentrara y, con cada movimiento, te hiciera temblar.

¿Por qué no sales de mi mente? Cada vez es más difícil tenerte cerca, pues el nudo en la garganta que me causa callar lo que siento me impide dirigirte más de dos palabras. Me miras confundida cada vez que desvió mi mirada con indiferencia, como si lo que me acabas de contar no me interesara, cuando la realidad es que escucho cada palabra atentamente. Es difícil ignorarte cuando tú pones todos mis sentidos en alerta.

Todo está claro y a la vez muy difuso. No sé cómo actuar ni que responderte cuando me preguntas si estoy bien. Sé que estoy bien, tu presencia me hace bien, pero a la vez me pone las cosas más difíciles.

Te alejas al recibir la misma respuesta de siempre, con tu mirada aún más ensombrecida que la última vez. No quiero que estés triste y menos por mí. No quiero confundirte más de lo que ya yo lo estoy. Pero no quiero arrojarme al vacío sin saber lo que me depara cuando toque el fondo ¿Sentirás tú lo mismo o sólo me ves como uno más de tus amigos? ¿Debo ser valiente?

Días han pasado en los que apenas hemos cruzado palabras. Quizás piensas que ya no me interesa hablar contigo, que me he vuelto más distante que nunca, que he perdido el interés en todo lo que tenga que ver contigo… Por eso ya casi no me frecuentas como antes. Intento hablar contigo, pero estás ocupada haciendo favores y me dejas en mitad del pasillo con las palabras en la boca.

Todo es mi culpa. Te alejas porque no soy lo suficientemente valiente para decirte lo mucho que te quiero. Te alejas porque piensas que mi actitud retraída es porque no significas nada para mí, cuando la realidad es que sólo me la paso soñando contigo, pensándote como un demente. Llegó la hora de ser valiente. Ya basta de sólo soñarte, ahora es tiempo de volver todo realidad.

—¿Pasa algo, Lysandro? —me preguntas cuando te detengo antes de retirarte del salón de clases. Mi corazón late frenético, no quiero echarme para atrás, pero tus hermosos ojos me desconcentran tanto que no puedo proferir palabra alguna.

Mi rostro arde y no entra suficiente aire a mi cuerpo. Miro alrededor, todos se han ido, sólo quedamos tú y yo. No puedo rendirme a mitad del camino.

—Yo… He querido decirte algo que me ha estado trastornando desde hace mucho tiempo—frunces el ceño sin entender y es ahí cuando tomo tus finas manos entre las mías. Miro directo a tus ojos curiosos por saber a qué me refiero.

—¿Te ha ocurrido algo malo? —interrogas preocupada. Amo eso de ti, el cómo te preocupas por los demás. Sonrió negando con la cabeza. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—Más bien quiero decirte algo muy importante y que creo que mereces saber—subo una de mis manos a tu rostro y acaricio tu mejilla. Te sonrojas inmediatamente sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos—. Yo… Estoy enamorado de ti, Hana—abres los ojos con evidente sorpresa y yo siento que estoy cayendo cuando de repente te pones a reír. Te separas de mí aún riéndote como si te hubiera contado el mejor chiste. Mi corazón se está quebrando en millones de pedazos.

—Muy lindo, en serio—me dices aplaudiendo y sin dejar de reírte en mi cara—. Pero, ¿De verdad pensabas que yo lo estaría de ti? —me señalas de arriba abajo con una mueca entre asco y burla— Sólo mírate—creo… que estoy a punto de morir—, no eres exactamente mi tipo, bueno, más bien el de nadie—no digo nada, tus palabras son tan letales que me dejan sin habla y completamente paralizado—. Yo nunca podría fijarme en ti y mucho menos amar a alguien como tú, Lysandro—y vuelves a reír.

Siento que lo he perdido todo, que no comprendía que mis temores no tenían comparación a lo que estoy viviendo ahora mismo. Tú, la que me robaste el sueño cada noche, mi inspiración, mi anhelo… Ahora te has quitado la máscara y me has mostrado a algo que desconozco, algo que me ha arrancado sin piedad el corazón y lo ha pisoteado sin pensarlo dos veces.

Gritó mientras tú gozas de verme ahora arrodillado y con la cabeza entre las manos, sufriendo un dolor indescriptible. Mis gritos desgarrados se mezclan con tu histérica risa y entonces tiemblo de furia mientras tú empiezas a sacudirme por los hombros.

Abro los ojos de par en par y veo tu rostro preocupado.

—Lysandro, ¿Estás bien? —acaricias mi rostro un poco transpirado. Yo sólo te miro sin entender, desconfiando de ti… Entonces recuerdo que me había quedado dormido sobre tus piernas cuando decidimos hacer un picnic en el parque.

Todo fue un sueño… Más bien una terrible pesadilla.

—Tuve un mal sueño—sonrió un poco con tal de quitar esa expresión de tu rostro. Me alegro cuando me devuelves la sonrisa y a tus ojos vuelve esa mirada amorosa que no dejas de dirigirme desde hace un par de semanas, cuando al declararte mis sentimientos pude gozar de la mayor felicidad al saber que son correspondidos.

—Bueno, ya no tienes nada que temer—me dices aún sin dejar de sonreírme y de pronto me das un pequeño beso en la frente.

Después de que te separas, me levanto de la comodidad de tus piernas y quedo frente a ti. Nuestras miradas se conectan y se transfieren tantos sentimientos que nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Me acerco poco a poco a tus labios y los beso como si ese fuera a ser nuestro último beso. Me recibes sin dudar, abrazando mi torso a tu pequeño cuerpo. Yo hago lo mismo mientras profundizo el beso.

Esto es mejor de lo que hubiera soñado.

* * *

 **Podemos perder poco a poco a esa persona especial por no saber expresar lo que sentimos a tiempo y cómo se debe. No tengan miedo al rechazo, si no a nunca haberlo intentado.**

 **Okay, me puse muy seria allá arriba xD**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado, pues éste no será el único ;D**


End file.
